finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy in der Popkultur
Die Final Fantasy-Serie kommt sehr oft in anderen populären Medien und in der Popkultur vor. Film und Fernsehen [[Datei:3EngelfürCharlie_FFVIII.jpg|thumb|''Final Fantasy VIII'' in 3 Engel für Charlie]] * In spielen zwei kleine Jungs gemeinsam Final Fantasy VIII, obwohl das Spiel keinen Multiplayermodus besitzt. * In sagt der Protagonist Scott, dass er die Bassmelodie des Intros von Final Fantasy II spielen kann. In einer Szene spielt er dann die Bassmelodie des Battle Theme aus Final Fantasy IV, welches bei der ersten Veröffentlichung außerhalb Japans als Final Fantasy II erschienen ist. Außerdem wurde Nobuo Uematsu in den Credits am Ende des Films erwähnt. * Die TV-Serie [http://robotchicken.org Robot Chicken] beinhaltet eine Parodie von Final Fantasy VII namens [http://robotchicken.org/index.php?title=Final_Fantasy_Burger_Chain Fantasy Burger Chain]. Dort tauchen Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie und Sephiroth auf. Letzterer ist der Besitzer eines Restaurants, welches bei einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Cloud vollkommen zerstört wird. Die Charaktere sprechen nicht tatsächlich; ihre Dialoge werden in einer blauen Box am oberen Bildschirmrand angezeigt, genau wie in Final Fantasy VII. * In einer Episode der TV-Show bettelt Jake Charlie durchweg darum an, dass er ihn zur Videothek fährt, damit er sich das neue Final Fantasy ausleihen kann. In der Videothek wird die Final Fantasy X-Box als „neues“ Final Fantasy gezeigt. Am Ende der Episode hört man jedoch das Kampfthema aus Final Fantasy II. * In einer Episode der TV-Show wurde bei Leonard und Sheldon eingebrochen. Als sie den Polizisten aufzählen, was ihnen alles abhanden gekommen ist, erwähnen sie, dass die Spiele Final Fantasy I bis IX in ihrer Sammlung fehlen. Videospiele von Square Parasite Eve ist eine Videospielreihe von Squaresoft und basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Hideaki Sena. Bisher erschienen drei Teile auf der PlayStation und PlayStation Portable, wobei nur Parasite Eve II für die PSX im Jahr 2000 und The 3rd Birthday für die PSP im Jahr 2011 in Europa erschienen sind. Die Reihe versucht, das " "-Genre mit Rollenspielelementen zu vereinen. Da die Spielereihe von Squaresoft bzw. Square Enix entwickelt wurde, gibt es einige Referenzen zu der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Parasite Eve * In Parasite Eve hängt vor dem Eingang des ein Banner mit einem Chocobo darauf. Des Weiteren kann der Spieler im Museum ein riesiges Skelett entdecken, das die Form eines Chocobos besitzt. Parasite Eve II * In Parasite Eve II gibt es ein Labor, in dem die Protagonistin Aya Brea versucht, einen Computer zu benutzen, der mit dem sogenannten "Facekeeper-Virus" infiziert wurde. Der Anti-Virus "Cloud" ist in der September-Ausgabe eines Magazines namens "Aerith" zu finden. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf zwei der Hauptfiguren aus Final Fantasy VII. The 3rd Birthday * In The 3rd Birthday gibt es einen Helikopter, der mit dem Namen "Bahamut" gekennzeichnet ist, was eine Anspielung auf die wiederkehrende Beschwörung der Final Fantasy-Reihe ist. * Des Weiteren kann Aya verschiedene Kostüme tragen, darunter auch das von Lightning, der Protagonistin aus Final Fantasy XIII. Im Gegenzug kann Lightning in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ayas normale Kleidung als Bonus-Kostüm tragen. Secret of Evermore ist ein 1995 von Squaresoft veröffentlichtes Spiel für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Die Protagonisten sind ein Junge und ein Hund. Das Spiel beinhaltet e von Charakteren aus der Final Fantasy-Serie: * Cecil Harvey aus Final Fantasy IV taucht als geheimer NPC auf, der in der englischsprachigen Version eindeutige Querverweise auf seine Handlungen in Final Fantasy IV macht. Da Final Fantasy IV zu der Zeit jedoch noch nicht in Europa veröffentlicht worden war und das europäische Publikum die Anspielungen deswegen ohnehin nicht verstanden hätte, wurden sie in den betreffenden Lokalisationen humoristisch abgeändert. * Terra, Lock, Strago, Mog und Umaro, allesamt aus Final Fantasy VI, stehen in der Zuschauermenge im Kolosseum, * Es gibt ein Item namens "Chocobo-Ei". Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ist ein Spiel von Square, das nicht in Europa erschien und sich zahlreicher Elemente der Final Fantasy-Reihe bedient. * Die spielbaren Charaktere weisen Ähnlichkeiten zu den Charakterklassen in Final Fantasy auf, zum Beispiel entspricht Prinzessin Peach einem Weißmagier, weil sie nur geringe Angriffskarft hat, aber dafür über die Fähigkeit des Heilens verfügt. Mallow stellt einen Schwarzmagier dar. Er ist zwar physisch schwach, kann aber mit seinen mächtigen magischen Fähigkeiten das Wetter kontrollieren. Optisch erinnern seine blau-weiß-gestreiften Hosen an die der Schwarzmagier einiger Titel. * Smithy hat vier elementare Untergebene, ähnlich denjenigen aus Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IX. Mack ist feuer-elementar, Bowyer ist blitz-elementar, Yaridovich ist eis-/wasser-elementar und die Axem Rangers sind "sprung-elementar". * Bahamut erhält einen Auftritt als ein Boss in Bowsers Schloss unter dem Namen „Bahamutt“. * Die Eigenheit einiger Titel der Final Fantasy-Reihe, dass sich manche Monster als Schatzkisten tarnen, setzt sich in diesem Spiel fort. * In Final Fantasy können untote Gegner durch Einsatz einer Phönixfeder vernichtet werden. Hier besitzt das Item "Pure Water" bei den klassischen untoten Mario-Gegnern wie den Dry Bones und Boo denselben Effekt. * Im Kampf kann der Spieler durch Drücken des Angriffsknopfs im richtigen Moment während der Angriffsanimation einen kritischen Treffer auslösen. Dieses Konzept wird bei den Gunblades in Final Fantasy VIII erneut verwendet. * Die offensichtlichste Anspielung auf Final Fantasy ist ein versteckter Bossgegner namens Culex. Seine Behauptung, früher ein Dunkelritter gewesen zu sein, impliziert seine Herkunft aus dem Universum von Final Fantasy IV. Ganz so wie bei früheren Final Fantasy-Charakteren besitzt er einen wesentlich größeren Kampf- als Feldsprite. Beim Kampf gegen ihn spielt die Bossmusik aus Final Fantasy IV. Außerdem wird er von den vier elementaren Kristallen beschützt. Nach dem Sieg über Culex läuft die traditionelle "Siegesfanfare", an deren Anschluss das "Prelude" ertönt. Culex hat zudem viele Attribute eines Superbosses: Er besitzt nach Smithy die zweithöchsten HP, er und die Kristalle besitzen die mächtigsten Zaubersprüche des Spiels und der Kampf gegen ihn ist vollkommen optional und handlungsirrelevant. Man erhält nach dem Sieg über ihn nichts außer einer Medaille, die die Fähigkeiten des Spielers honoriert, ganz so wie die Trophäe, die man in einigen Titeln nach dem Sieg über Omega Weapon erhält. Culex' letzte Worte lauten, dass „in einem anderen Leben, einem anderen Spiel, er und der Spieler Feinde bis zum Tod sein könnten“. 200px|right * In diesem Spiel, das im Jahre 2027 spielt, kann man ein Poster in einem Büro sehen, auf dem Final Fantasy XXVII dargestellt wird. *In Life Is Strange, einem episodisch unterteiltem Adventure-Spiel, welches vom französischen Entwickler "Dontnod Entertainment" entwickelt und von Square Enix veröffentlicht wurde, gibt es eine Anspielung auf den Film Final Fantasy: Die Mächte in dir. Die Protagonistin Max Caulfield äußert sich an einer Stelle über einen Fernseher und dass sie an diesem den angesprochenem Film gut sehen könnte. Weiterhin ist sie der Ansicht, dass es einer der besten Science-Fiction-Filme aller Zeiten sei. Andere Videospiele * Ein Mann in den Slums sucht nach einem Blumenmädchen. Dies ist ein Verweis auf Aeris aus Final Fantasy VII. * Drei der Zufallsnamen, welche man wählen kann, sind Vivi, Lulu und Odin. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations * Während des letzten Falls, nachdem der Richter mit einem rührenden Löffel in einer Kaffeetasse verglichen wurde, rief dieser: "I'm a spoon!? I'm no spoony bard, I'll have you know!" (dt.: "Ich bin ein Löffel!? Ich bin kein Löffel-Barde, damit du's weißt!"). Dies ist ein Verweis auf dem berühmten Kommentar von Tellah in Final Fantasy IV. Mario Slam Basketball / Mario Sports Mix * Ninja, Weißmagier, Schwarzmagier, Mogry und Kaktor sind in beiden Spielen freischaltbare spielbare Charaktere. Außerdem gibt es in Mario Slam Basketball Bomber, welche in Bowsers Schloss patrouillieren, und einen Chocobo als Korb im Luftschiff. Bücher, Mangas und Comics [[Datei:LoveHina_SquallRinoa.jpg|thumb|100px|Squall und Rinoa in Love Hina]] * In Ken Akamatsus Manga Love Hina haben Squall und Rinoa einen Gastauftritt im 3. Band, Seite 37, Bild 6. Das Paar sieht man aus einer Spielhalle herauslaufen, als Keitaro, der Protagonist der Series, und Naru, in der er verliebt ist, in einen Ständer mit Plüschtieren torkeln. Sie betrachten die beiden, sowie auch die Verwüstung, mit offenem Staunen. * Im selben Manga ähnelt der häufig auftauchende Charakter Mutsumi Otohime Aeris und trägt sogar während eines Kapitels Kleidung, welche Aeris' Kleidung ähnelt. * Schließlich verwendet in Kapitel 113 das Kendomädchen Motoko eine Technik gegen Keitaro, als dieser seinen Bewunderer besiegt, die sie häufig gegen ihn einsetzt und die er mit der Dragonik von Kimahri Ronso aus Final Fantasy X vergleicht. * Das 8-Bit Theater, geschrieben von Brian Clevinger, ist ein Webcomic, welcher auf Final Fantasy basiert. Realität thumb|Kari Lehtonens Eishockey-Helm * Beim Synchronschwimmen der Frauen während den Olympischen Sommerspielen 2004 schwamm ein Team zum Lied "Liberi Fatali" aus Final Fantasy VIII. * Der Profi-Wrestler bekam sein Namen vom Final Fantasy VI-Charakter Sabin Rene Figaro. * Der Torhüter des Eishockey-Klubs Atlanta Thrashers, , hat einen Helm mit den Bildern von Yuna und Rikku aus Final Fantasy X-2 getragen. * Bedauerlicherweise tötete ein 16-jähriger Junge in Spanien im Jahr 2000 seine Eltern und seine Schwester mit einer Katana im Irrglauben, er sei Squall Leonhart. en:Final Fantasy in Popular Culture Kategorie:Fanprojekte